


捡到一只猫

by 4Y_yuka3489



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489
Summary: 论坛体尝试猜ID游戏





	捡到一只猫

我捡到了一只猫

求助，我捡了一只猫，一只奶猫，听说不能喝牛奶，怎么喂啊？求好心人支个招，如果可能麻烦带走，坐标xxxxx。  
PS：我家养狗，特别黏人的那种。  
1楼 灵魂歌手 

哈，lz名字真有趣，不知道是哪种灵魂  
2楼 最近爱打碟

ls名字好不到哪去。  
奶猫喝羊奶，拿奶瓶喂，倒是上个图啊我帮你看看多大的奶猫，太小的拿注射器喂也行。  
3楼 sunnyday

（图）  
4楼 回复3楼 灵魂歌手

哇好可爱！怎么有点眼熟......  
5楼 林间一只鹿

有主人的吗？或者是谁家猫的幼崽吗？  
6楼 回复5楼 灵魂歌手

品种猫一般不是流浪猫，lz最好在捡到的地方多问问有没有主人。  
7楼 一只鸡爪都不能少

ls说的没错，睁眼了可以拿奶瓶喂了，拿碗自己舔也行，幼猫粮泡软了喂也行。  
8楼 sunnyday

感觉像楼上欧尼家新养的猫？lz是在xxx附近捡到的吗？  
9楼 梦想外交官

\-----------------------------------------------------------

猫的报恩？

最近回来的时候家门口总是摆着小零食，是怎么一回事啊？不会养了只猫妖吧⊙﹏⊙∥  
1楼 灵魂歌手

几天没见lz改灵异板块了吗？  
2楼 最近爱打碟

ls是黏在论坛了吗？速度这么快的？  
lz想多了吧，是不是有暗恋者？  
3楼 林间一只鹿

奶猫还好吗？找到主人了吗？  
4楼 sunnyday

能吃能喝，照你说的喂了泡软的幼猫粮。主人还不知道，问了一圈没有认识的，上次9楼那位说的也问了，不是她家的猫。  
5楼 回复4楼 灵魂歌手

赶巧而已，你不是也挺快的？  
6楼 回复3楼 最近爱打碟

你家的狗没有吓到猫吗？  
7楼 回复5楼 sunnyday

暂且隔离在不同房间，不让见面。  
8楼 回复7楼 灵魂歌手

做得好，要不你就养着吧，猫多可爱！  
9楼 回复8楼 sunnyday

果然还是不太方便啊，我工作很忙，而且也很担心主人会不会来找。  
10楼 回复9楼 灵魂歌手

lz看一下私信，这好像是我家的猫。  
11楼 矿物亮晶晶

好的！  
12楼 回复11楼 灵魂歌手

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
隔壁搬来了漂亮邻居

rt，隔壁搬来一对好漂亮的小姐妹，完全是我的菜！  
一开始还以为是小情侣什么的，鼓起勇气搭讪之后发现是亲生的姐妹！  
不过最近小姐妹好像情绪不高，不知道是不是水土不服，求支招。  
PS：姐妹俩是美国人。  
1楼 唯有美食不可辜负

@加州甜心 不谢  
2楼 最近爱打碟

@林间一只鹿 不谢  
3楼 sunnyday

@林间一只鹿 救救孩子吧  
4楼 健康肤色不可抛

@十二点前该睡觉 什么时候改名了差点没找到你，水土不服你拿手。  
欧尼～  
回复3楼  
救什么啊(￣ー￣)  
回复4楼  
5楼 林间一只鹿

我没有水土不服啊？我是韩裔！  
6楼 回复2楼 加州甜心

等一等，人家情绪不高就判断水土不服吗？这个判断有问题！

你装什么傻？揍你啊！  
回复5楼  
7楼 sunnyday

我觉得，韩国饮食ok的，不会水土不服。  
PS：7楼好凶  
8楼 羊驼亲故

我作证，ls吃嘛嘛香。  
9楼 减肌肉看我

人家是猫跑丢了心情不好，不然有什么是火锅不能解决的？  
10楼 一只鸡爪都不能少

ls认识那对姐妹？  
11楼 回复10楼 唯有美食不可辜负

有情况  
12楼 sunnyday

有情况  
13楼 健康肤色不可抛

有情况  
14楼 最近爱打碟

郑姓姐妹对吧？猫找到了，隔壁捡猫那只就是。  
15楼 林间一只鹿

不愧是@林间一只鹿  
16楼 最近爱打碟

不愧是@林间一只鹿  
17楼 健康肤色不可抛

因为就住在对面那栋小别墅啊。  
回复16楼  
回复17楼  
18楼 十二点前该睡觉

\-----------------------------------------------------------

女孩子怎么追？

喜欢上一个养猫的女孩子，可是我养狗，还特别黏人......  
啊我就是想问问怎么追女孩子？  
特别漂亮的那种，和她的猫好像的，毛茸茸又矜持的，和我的狗完全不一样ರ_ರ ...  
是服装设计师，很厉害！  
1楼 据说失恋三百次

lz这ID和问题真是反差萌。  
2楼 老板一只种花全鸡

然后呢？小姐姐身高体重年龄？lz身高体重年龄？还有职业？哎直接上照吧！  
3楼 小花鹿

lz新账号啊，谁的小号吗？  
4楼 sunnynight

你查户口吗？给人家支招啊？  
5楼 回复3楼 瑜伽我的爱

长得像猫的女孩子莫非......但是对方看起来一点也不毛绒绒，可能不是一个人吧。  
6楼 十二点前该睡觉

长得像猫是韩国特有的赞美方式吗？  
7楼 加州甜豆

你怎么从甜心变甜豆了  
8楼 回复7楼 sunnynight

呀！你们能不能认真一点支招呀！  
9楼 据说失恋三百次

都养宠物就从宠物入手嘛，称赞一下对方的猫可爱啊，创造创造话题啊。  
10楼 小花鹿

想想你自己喜欢什么，希望别人怎么追你，你就怎么对对方试试。  
11楼 老板一只种花全鸡

对方的猫我真的很认真夸了，从各个方面。  
12楼 回复10楼 据说失恋三百次

可是朋友说我喜好太直男⊙﹏⊙∥  
13楼 回复11楼 据说失恋三百次

训练你的狗讨好一下小姐姐吧！  
14楼 我是ABC

我的狗可能不太行，它有点皮。  
15楼 回复14楼 据说失恋三百次

找她朋友，合租人什么的打听一下喜好？  
16楼 牙好胃口就好

她妹妹比她更难接近(T＿T)  
17楼 回复16楼 据说失恋三百次

是看上了个什么神仙这么没死角╮(￣⊿￣)╭你自求多福吧  
18楼 sunnynight

@小花鹿 哎救救孩子吧，你给她指点指点穿搭？或者指点指点约会地点？  
19楼 瑜伽我的爱

千万别和人家探讨服装设计的事情！  
20楼 sunnynight  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

求和喜欢的女孩子一起出门的穿搭

rt，上次谢谢大家支招，成功约到对方了，准备一起去游乐园，求一套合适的穿搭。  
PS：为了避免误会，我也是女孩子。  
1楼 传闻离婚七次

lz的ID真是愈加魔幻......  
来吧，看看你的衣柜。  
2楼 那年那兔

哇哦，期待地搓搓手。  
3楼 中央C

走sexy风的话我可以效劳  
4楼 公认sexy热风

lz什么身材？平时走什么路线？  
5楼 sunnynight

（图）（图）（图）（图）  
大致上是这些  
6楼 传闻离婚七次

我的天_(:з」∠)_  
7楼 sunnynight

现在放弃来得及吗("▔□▔)  
8楼 中央C

（图）  
lz这张中间那件白色的上衣和  
（图）  
这张右下角的牛仔裤单独扯出来拍一张看看？  
9楼 那年那兔

（图）  
10楼 回复9楼 传闻离婚七次

好像不是想象中的效果- - 上衣换左上角那件浅蓝色试试  
11楼 回复10楼 那年那兔

好吧，这样看还行，如果去游乐园穿好活动一点的也可以  
（图）  
第三行右三的背带裤看起来也行  
12楼 中央C

挺好啊？上面都什么态度？  
（图）（图）  
这两件搭一下看看？  
13楼 动次打次

不要相信ls这个时尚terrorist！  
（图）（图）这个呢？  
14楼 吸收功能不太好

上身效果也很重要啊！lz务必穿着拍照！  
（图）（图）  
15楼 sunnynight

（图）（图）  
16楼 谁动了我的芒果

（图）（图）（图）（图）（图）（图）  
照15楼说的穿上拍了  
16楼 传闻离婚七次

？！  
17楼 中央C

卧槽？  
18楼 瑜伽我的爱

lz为什么要问这个问题〒▽〒  
19楼 加州甜豆

lz这种身材不是随便穿吗(T＿T)  
20楼 大腿肌肉识舞者

上面那几套随便选一套穿去就可以了，你的鞋呢？  
21楼 sunnynight

对还有鞋，还有帽子，还有背包。  
22楼 中央C

（图）  
拖鞋和单鞋我就没拍  
（图）  
背包  
饰品就不用了吧？  
23楼 传闻离婚七次

嚯，没看出是个富婆啊？  
24楼 sunnynight

穿运动鞋好走路，背包能装下水壶就可以了。  
25楼 十二点前该睡觉

ls说得对，那双勾勾家的阿甘就挺好。  
26楼 瑜伽我的爱

lz一双酷点的运动鞋都没啊，还是运动鞋好。  
27楼 我是ABC

舒适的板鞋也可以，千万别穿新鞋，包里带上创可贴，自己用不上也许对方用得上呢，还有要装点胃药什么的以备不时之需。  
28楼 那年那兔

穿阿甘  
29楼 谁动了我的芒果

谢谢大家，最后决定这样去了，药也准备好了   
（图）  
30楼 传闻离婚七次

good  
31楼 我是ABC

好看  
32楼 sunnynight

简洁大方，棒。  
33楼 那年那兔

皮肤白真的可以为所欲为  
34楼 大腿肌肉识舞者

谁说不是呢  
35楼 回复34楼 瑜伽我的爱

nice body～  
36楼 吸收功能不太好

\-----------------------------------------------------------

同一个屋檐下怎么不吃狗粮？

最近我姐恋爱了- - 天天对着手机自high，还要拉着我一起夸她对象。  
我已经夸到没词了，她对象皮肤白身材不错长得好看，我夸不出花了。  
求救，要么教我怎么夸，要么教我怎么不用夸。  
1楼 芒果为什么这么贵

噗，先心疼一下lz  
2楼 沉迷撸猫

不能不理睬或者直说吗？你们韩国这么客气吗？  
3楼 心情好嗓门大

只是我打不过我姐而已。  
4楼 回复3楼 芒果为什么这么贵

敷衍式回答好好好是是是行行行棒棒棒不可以吗？  
5楼 撒娇被嫌弃

我姐会说你敷衍我  
6楼 回复5楼 芒果为什么这么贵

热恋都这样，过一阵子就好了。  
7楼 肚里能撑船

让自己忙起来，多看点书让你姐姐不方便打扰你。  
8楼 年轻也要养生

你也谈恋爱撒狗粮给你姐吃好了。  
9楼 山药汁是健康饮品

我们这块单身人士挺多的，能满足各项需求  
10楼 沉迷撸猫

统一回复，已经持续一个月了，我暂时没谈恋爱的打算，还有我已经挺忙的了。  
11楼 芒果为什么这么贵

年轻真好  
12楼 流氓兔

？？？ls这沧桑的语气？  
我觉得没什么啦，恋爱就是巴不得恋人时时刻刻在眼前。  
13楼 撒娇被嫌弃

炫耀可是人类的本性  
14楼 年轻也要养生

呃，也许是想和你分享幸福感，一不小心过头了。  
15楼 山药汁是健康饮品

所以lz就继续忍受吧kekeke  
16楼 大腿肌肉识舞者

\----------------------------------------------------------

我们在一起啦！

rt，就是来宣布一下这个好消息，以及感谢大家的帮助。  
（图）  
这是那天游乐园的合照，把脸遮掉啦  
1楼 真实恋爱中

卧槽这是什么神仙cp  
2楼 肚里能撑船

羡慕了  
3楼 你还爱我吗

！小姐姐身材太好了吧！！！  
但是果然哪里很眼熟......  
4楼 撒娇被嫌弃

恭喜恭喜*\\(^o^)/*  
5楼 流氓兔

鞋子是巧合吗？  
6楼 山药汁是健康饮品

盲生你发现了华点  
7楼 回复6楼 沉迷撸猫

衣品真好  
8楼 年轻也要养生

wow！真是恭喜了！  
9楼 心情好嗓门大

恭喜二位小姐姐，要幸福哦！  
10楼 大腿肌肉识舞者

分享了一段音乐（请自行脑补粗卡哈密达～）  
11楼 我是ABC

恭喜  
12楼 芒果为什么这么贵

\---------------------------------------------------------

我好像挖到点东西

rt，你们品一下  
分享了一个贴子：刚搬家，喜欢上邻居怎么办？

最近工作调动就搬家了，散步的时候遇到一位遛狗的小姐姐，偷偷注意她好几天了......（点击查看全文）  
1楼 三藩心头宝

@头上有犄角 你看看你给人家回了什么！这什么鬼名字？  
@山药汁是健康饮品 还有你！  
@你还爱我吗 还有你！！！  
@肚里能撑船 自己造的孽！活该追不到妹子！  
1楼 沉迷撸猫

呜呜呜为之前给小姐姐支招送猫上门的自己默哀〒▽〒  
2楼 头上有犄角

现在穿越回去打死自己来得及吗？  
3楼 肚里能撑船

我怎么了？人家不是过得挺好吗？  
4楼 你还爱我吗

你是驯鹿吗？  
5楼 回复2楼 好好说敬语

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
6楼 心情好嗓门大

居然一早就是双箭头啊，真是美好的爱情  
7楼 流氓兔

此话怎讲？  
8楼 回复5楼 头上有犄角

不然你是公的吗？  
9楼 回复8楼 好好说敬语

结果是好的就行了嘛  
10楼 山药汁是健康饮品

迷信一下，下次请也给我支个招吧@尖头叉子夫人  
11楼 月亮高高挂

ID对照表  
老大：灵魂歌手 据说失恋三百次 传闻离婚七次 真实恋爱中 

老二：三藩心头宝（三藩市） 谁动了我的芒果（用妹妹号登的，线索是穿搭情侣look）

老三：sunnyday sunnynight 沉迷撸猫

老四：加州甜心 加州甜豆 心情好嗓门大

老五：最近爱打碟 动次打次 你还爱我吗 （线索均来自DJ）

老六：健康肤色不可抛 瑜伽我的爱 公认sexy热风 山药汁是健康饮品 

老七：唯有美食不可辜负 牙好胃口就好 吸收功能不太好 肚里能撑船 （线索均来自吃不胖以及时尚terrorist的吐槽）

老八：林间一只鹿 小花鹿 中央C（doe，a deer，a female deer） 撒娇被嫌弃 头上有犄角 尖头叉子夫人（哈利波特梗，尖头叉子是哈利爸爸詹姆的外号，来着他的守护神和阿尼马格斯形象牧鹿） （其余线索均来自鹿）

老九：梦想外交官 十二点前该睡觉 年轻也要养生 好好说敬语

宋里德：一只鸡爪都不能少 老板一只种花全鸡 那年那兔 流氓兔 （线索均来自地图和种花兔）

amber：羊驼亲故 我是ABC （线索来自各时段的自称）

Luna：减肌肉看我 大腿肌肉识舞者 月亮高高挂 （线索均来自舞者超难减的大腿肌肉和名字）

晶：矿物亮晶晶 谁动了我的芒果（姐姐登的） 芒果为什么这么贵（线索来自名字和最喜欢的水果）


End file.
